


When the Stars align

by mizuie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuie/pseuds/mizuie





	When the Stars align

Dave E. Strider wasn't your typical guy, he had a name attached to him. One he didn't want to wear. It was a name that he didn’t want to be associated with, a name that he didn’t want to take over.

Dave was the youngest brother of three, and now - the next in line to take over Strider Corp.

Red eyes dart away to avoid his next thought.. he didn't want to think about Dirk right now and what was to come after the funeral. _The one of_ _course, he **couldn’t** attend_. It would put him in a worse mood than he was already in. _Fuck_. The blond sighed out a huff of frustration through his nostrils - propping his elbow up on the window of the train he was currently in. He needed to keep his head level, This lifestyle wasn't for him. He wanted out of this contract Bro roped him into.

A first class ticket.

An isolated train car all by himself.

Seat plush, comfortable.

Anything he wanted at the push of a button, or the snap of a finger - if needed.

. . . .

. . . .

The only reason why he even said yes was because of the situation with Dirk, and even then.. it wasn't really like he had much of a choice in the matter anyway - let alone - to not attend the funeral & to process all that was currently happening in a healthy manner.

_Fuck._   
_Goddamn it._

He was making himself pissed off again. Red eyes close themselves as he sighs through his nostrils, he was just gonna sleep off the anger for now & by the time he awoke? He'd be exactly where he needed to be. The end of the line was where he was heading, and from there? a car would drive him about an hour from the station to the school.

The school was one of those wealthy college boarding schools for boys. You know, big? ritzy? snobby? acres upon acres of free space to potential build some kinda extra thing to occupy the acres upon acres of land that they have? You know - _those_ ones. The only thing was, this school was specifically designed for those ' _heirs _' to take over when the time is needed for their family. Go to school here for a total of at least 6 to 8 years (with the exception written by the one admitting the _heir_ into the school) then after you complete your degree - the heir is required to stay at the school until needed.  
  
An heir can stay at the school for a total of 5 extra years - for this is around the time when the heirs family starts thinking of incorporating the heir to taker over.

Once the blond reached the end of the line, he stood & armed himself with his three bags of luggage, a side satchel & another large duffel bag that he wore on his back. Everything that the other ever needed to pack up and bring with him, he's got on him. Stepping forward, the lightly sun kissed freckled Texan made his way towards the man holding a sign with his last name on it. Looking down at himself in uniform, the six foot four male felt... so out of place. Everything around him was so green, wet, gray and nothing looked familiar. He knew Washington was wet & rainy, just not.. _this_ wet & rainy.

The drive to the school Dave was going to be attending took a total of forty five minutes. The school was huge, one of those refurbished old Victorian styled schools. Greenery with moss & vines covering half of the stone walls. Large acres that spanned far & wide with a large number of trees that one could be intimated from - especially at night. And now here stood the blond, eyes covered by brown contacts during the day while at night he replaced those horrid things with his shades. After a swift breath, he made his way inside with all of his luggage - checking himself in & grabbing his key to the room he was assigned to.

Brown covered hues kept his line of sight down - lost in his own little world of thoughts since he currently had a lot to process.

To Dave, the hallway he was in was _empty_, no other people within it, only Dave - & - the impending walk to his blank canvas space of a room. The Strider would be seen fumbling with his key for a moment, attention diverted away from the lock on the door as he heard the rushing laughter of various other guys passing him in the hallway - something about being excited to go into town for the weekend. The voices of others chime, bringing the blond out from his dissociative thoughts & back into the reality of - hey, that's right..other people exist & now you have to share a room with one for the next 6 to 8 years.

"..." he pauses & sighs, opening the door & pushing his way inside.

_click_

Unlocking the door to his room, his door creaks open as he pushes it open with his foot. Brown hues with a ring of red around the edges directed themselves to the dark haired male with the most beautiful blue eyes he has _ever_ seen. Guess this guy was his roommate who beat him here first. “..Uh.." he takes a moment to swallow the lump in his throat "..aye man,” the blond said with an obvious Southern twang, “I’m Dave.”


End file.
